


La petite sirène

by Unapstali



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Français | French, Lukas est super nrv, M/M, bon parfois c'est un peu angst, c'est juste un remake de la petite sirène, cette fic date de trop longtemps j'espère que je la finirais un jour, enjoy, j'aime beaucoup la petite sirène, repost d'un truc sur ff.net
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapstali/pseuds/Unapstali
Summary: Lukas est une sirène, Matthias un humain, blablabla, vous connaissez la chanson, Lukas a pas de voix, et ils tombent amoureux a la fin (peut être)





	1. Chapitre 1 - Le monde des eaux

Le monde des eaux, ce monde qui fascine, poètes et aventuriers, ce monde, qui hante les légendes les plus farfelues, et les plus belles, ce monde, qui, dans le coeur des hommes, reste si mystérieux, et pourtant si envoûtant, c’est le monde des sirènes.

Ceci n’est pas un conte de fée. Ceci ne se finira probablement pas bien.

Ceci se passe dans les mers froides de l’Europe du nord, il y a fort longtemps.

Le peuple de l’eau était un peuple loin de ce que l’on peut voir dans les contes pour enfant. C’était un peuple sanguinaire, consumé par la rage et la vengeance. Les sirènes étaient les créatures les plus belles que l’on puisse trouver dans le monde. Sous l’eau, leurs écailles brillaient de mille feux, faisaient pâlir les étoiles, et leurs visages de porcelaine rendaient la Lune elle même jalouse. Mais comble du comble, leur voix avaient le pouvoir d’envoûter n’importe qui.

Leur beauté ne leur servait qu’à une chose, ruser, et piéger les humains, pour emporter leurs âmes au fond des abysses.

Une légende racontait, qu’à la création de l’humanité, une sirène s’était éprise d’un humain, et, pour pouvoir vivre avec lui, elle avait tranché, d’un coup de sabre, sa queue en deux, pour en faire des jambes. Elle était ensuite allée sur la Terre, et avait promis de lier son âme à celle de l’humain dont elle était amoureuse. Cependant, cet humain la trahit, et s’enfuit avec l’âme de cette sirène meurtrie, pour l’offrir à une femme de la Terre. Furieuse, et pleine de rage, elle était retournée mourir dans sa Mer maternelle, scellant à tout jamais la haine des hommes dans le coeur des êtres de l’eau.

Depuis lors, le peuple de l’eau jura de faire payer les hommes, et pour venger l’âme de la sirène, ils décidèrent qu’ils voleraient l’âme de chaque humain qui tomberait sous leur charme.

C’était là la première règle de conduite du peuple de l’eau. Ils devaient noyer les humains qui faisaient naufrage, et entraîner leurs âmes au fond de l’eau.

Chaque être de l’eau, chacun, tour à tour, devait, un jour, remonter à la surface, et noyer un humain, pour la première fois, le jour de ses dix-huit ans.

 

La veille de ses dix-huit ans, Lukas ne ressentait rien de particulier. Demain était “son grand jour”, comme tout le monde le lui répétait, depuis trop longtemps déjà. En son fort intérieur, il ne voyait pas pourquoi tout le monde trouvait que c’était un évènement si joyeux. Il allait devoir prendre une vie, une vraie vie, la vie d’un être pensant, comme lui.

Non, décidément, demain ne serait pas un jour joyeux. Rien n’était joyeux pour lui d’ailleurs en ce bas monde. Sous l’eau, tout était gris, verdâtre, et peu de couleurs étaient vives. Les rayons du soleil n’atteignaient que rarement les profondeurs où il vivait, et c’était comme si les êtres de l’eau vivaient dans une perpétuelle obscurité, et dans une seule et même humeur morose.  
Lukas ne cessait de se répéter qu’il devrait bien se faire une raison, qu’il serait obligé de noyer des marins, au moins un, à sa majorité. C’était dans sa nature, c’était son devoir, il avait été élevé pour cela. Cependant, en cette veille d’anniversaire, tout ce qu’il pouvait penser à faire, c’était monter à la surface, et attendre que la nuit ne tombe, à l’ombre d’un rocher, en pensant à ses derniers instants de liberté.

Après, ce serait officiel, il devrait faire ce que l’on lui disait, sans rechigner. Tandis que le ciel s’assombrissait, et qu’il voyait les premières étoiles montrer le bout de leur nez, Lukas inspira une grande bouffée d’air iodé. La prochaine fois qu’il respirerait cet air, ce serait pour accomplir son funeste destin. Alors, son coeur se serra, et il soupira. Il le fallait, de toute manière, il n’avait pas le choix, alors, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas ? C’était insensé, il n’était pas plus bête qu’un autre. Mais la chose qu’il n’arrivait pas à faire, c’était penser que les Hommes n’étaient que de petites vermines insignifiantes.

Il n’arrivait pas à se résoudre à cela, pour lui, rien ne prouvait ceci, alors il ne pouvait le penser. Il ne voyait pas en quoi les sirènes étaient supérieures aux hommes, alors qu’ils se ressemblaient tant. Leur seule différence était la queue de poisson, et les jambes.

Jetant un dernier coup d’oeil à la bande de terre qu’il apercevait depuis son rocher, il soupira une nouvelle fois, et retourna au fond de l’eau, terminer sa nuit.

Après un court sommeil, le soleil se leva alors. Lukas se leva, et c’est le coeur serré, sous les applaudissements de ses convives qu’il monta à la surface. Sa première étape était de trouver un bateau. Un bateau qu’il pourrait guider jusqu’à un récif de rochers, pour l’y faire fracasser sa coque, et prendre l’âme de tous les humains à bord, exactement comme il l’avait appris. On lui avait répété toute sa vie que les humains étaient des êtres faibles, facilement manipulables. Jusque là, ce n’était pas tout à fait faux, il suffisait aux sirènes d’utiliser leur voix enchanteresse. Non, noyer les humains n’était pas une tâche compliquée en elle même.

Le temps était clair, le tout ne devait pas poser trop de problèmes, il savait que tous les bateaux sortaient lorsque le soleil étincelait. Lukas nagea alors, à la recherche du premier bateau, sa queue de poisson étincelant sous les rayons du soleil, ondulant dans les vagues.

Rapidement, il trouva l’objet de sa quête. Plus rapidement il effectuerait sa tâche, plus vite il en serait débarassé, et plus vite il pourrait retourner au fond de l’eau, à l’abri, dans la pénombre.

Alors il pensa qu’il pourrait passer le restant de sa vie à faire comme il l’entendait, puisque personne ne lui demanderait des comptes sur les humains qu’il avait noyés, du moment qu’il avait récolté au moins une âme au cours de sa vie. Ce n’était qu’un mauvais moment à passer. Il pourrait le faire, il n’y avait aucune raison qu’il échoue. Il en allait de sa vie, de son avenir.  
Un effort à faire, et tout serait terminé. Il n’était pas le seul à être passé par là, il y parviendrait.

Le bateau était immense, et magnifique. Il semblait presque flotter sur les flots, tant ses voiles étaient gonflées de vent, et tant il filait à toute allure. Lukas s’en approcha discrètement, et se positionna sous la coque, pour pouvoir le suivre un moment. Il veillait à rester sous l’eau, à faire en sorte de ne pas se faire repérer. Lorsque le bâtiment ralentit, Lukas en profita pour s’accrocher à un cordage, et grimpa sur le flanc du bateau, pour voir ce qu’il se passait.

A bord, c’était la fête. Il y avait de la musique, entraînante, qui enchanta Lukas, le poussant un instant a fermer les yeux, oubliant ce pourquoi il était là. La musique le transportait, et à cet instant précis, plus rien ne comptait vraiment. Il avait envie de rester là, les yeux clos, à écouter cette mélodie, se noyer dedans pour toujours. Il aimait la musique humaine, il aimait la mélodie des instruments.

Dans le monde marin, la musique ne se constituait que de chants, destinés à faire couler les navires. Pas une sirène ne chantait que pour son propre plaisir, lui même ne chantait jamais, trop effrayé, et dégoûté par le pouvoir de sa voix, alors ces sons intriguaient, et ravissaient Lukas. C’était si différent, si innocent.  
Mais elle s’arrêta à un moment, et Lukas rouvrit les yeux, cherchant, par instinct, la personne qui avait pu jouer une telle mélodie.

C’était un jeune homme, a l’allure fière, souriant, grand, et fort. Il n’y avait rien de très particulier chez lui, si ce n’était l’instrument en bois qu’il tenait entre ses mains, et dans lequel il soufflait pour faire de la musique. Intriguant, pour Lukas qui n’avait jamais rien vu de tel. Rien d’autre de son apparence ne le frappa, peut être a part ses cheveux, d’un blond clair, et en bataille. Un instant, il oublia pourquoi il était là, mais, tandis qu’il observait le jeune homme à l’instrument, il croisa son regard, et il sut alors qu’il était fichu.

_“Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, chaque sirène devra monter à la surface pour la première fois, et prendre l’âme du premier humain qui croisera son regard.”_

 

C’était la règle. Il fallait tuer un humain, mais pour que le secret des sirènes reste entier, il fallait tuer quiconque avait croisé le regard d’un être du peuple des eaux.

  
Au moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent, Lukas se laissa tomber dans l’eau pour fuir, tandis que le jeune homme accourait jusqu’au bord du pont, pour le chercher. Lukas se cacha sous la coque. Ses membres tremblaient. Son sort était scellé à présent, et il ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière.

Il fallait qu’il emporte ce jeune homme, c’était la loi. Il n’avait pas le choix. Il savait qu’il était observé, que tout ceci n’était qu’un test, il n’avait pas le choix.

 

Au moment où il se demandait, à contrecoeur comment il ferait pour couler ce bateau, alors qu’un grand soleil brillait sur la mer, il sortit la tête de l’eau, et vit se former de gros nuages, noirs comme de l’encre, juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Un vent du diable soufflait, si fort, que d’immenses vagues se formaient déjà. Une tempête se préparait, c’était certain. Pour Lukas, c’était une bonne nouvelle, car il n’aurait pas grand chose à faire, pour que le bateau ne sombre.

 

Tandis que l’équipage s’activait pour tenter de garder leur cap, Lukas nagea jusqu’à l’avant du bateau, et tout comme on le lui avait apprit, tenta d’attirer l’attention des marins. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que déjà un éclair s'abattait sur le mât du bateau dans un immense bruit effrayant, le faisant s’écraser sur le pont. C’était la panique, le vent hurlait, les marins criaient, les vagues s’écrasaient bruyamment, aussi bien sur la coque du bateau, que sur elles mêmes, que sur le récif de rochers non loin de là, c’était un orchestre d’apocalypse. C’est alors qu’il l’aperçut, avec ses cheveux d’or, qui tirait un long cordage pour tenter de redresser le mat. Il était tout proche, si proche du but, personne, aucun humain ne se douterait que c’était de sa faute, tout le monde penserait qu’il était tombé, c’était le moment.

Lukas se dirigea vers lui, et se mit à chanter. Aussitôt, le jeune homme lâcha son cordage, et se tourna vers lui, envoûté. C’était tellement facile. Glissant sur une vague, il s’approcha du bateau, tandis que le jeune homme se penchait vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois.

Chantant toujours, Lukas s’éloigna alors, et attendit qu’il ne le suive, ce qui ne tarda pas. Le jeune homme se jeta dans l’eau, à sa poursuite. C’était gagné, pensa Lukas. Il touchait au but, bientôt, il en aurait terminé avec son devoir, tout serait bientôt fini.

Il fallait qu’il le noie à présent.

Alors qu’il nageait vers lui, Lukas l’attendit, puis, lorsqu’il estima qu’il était arrivé assez près, Lukas lui agrippa le bras, et l'entraîna avec lui dans les profondeurs des océans.  
Pour éviter qu’il ne se débatte, il fit en sorte de se placer face à lui, et de le regarder, tandis qu’il sombrait dans les abysses.

Mais c’est alors que quelque chose attira son regard, et changea tout.

Il vit l’instrument de musique qu’il avait utilisé plus tôt, s’échapper du col de sa chemise rouge, et remonter, seulement retenu par une fine corde autour du cou du jeune homme.  
Ce dernier n’avait pas l’air effrayé ou paniqué, mais une expression de peine immense entachait son visage, comme s’il savait ce qui l’attendait, et qu’il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il semblait juste.. résigné. Lukas se souvint alors de la délicieuse mélodie qu’il avait entendue plus tôt, et son coeur se serra.

A cet instant, tout bascula.

 

Tout se passa ensuite très vite, et il ne sut pas vraiment ce qu’il lui avait prit. Au moment où le jeune homme perdait connaissance, Lukas était remonté en flèche à la surface. Évitant les vagues de la tempếte, il le ramena sur le rivage le plus proche en toute vitesse et le laissa sur le sol. Il n’avait pas réfléchi ne serait-ce qu’un instant.

Ils étaient tous deux sur le sable à présent. L’un était inconscient, tandis que l’autre prenait lentement conscience de l’erreur fatale qu’il venait de commettre.

Il avait sauvé un humain, il avait sauvé un humain, il avait sauvé un humain, la chose que les sirènes ne devaient faire en aucune circonstance, il avait violé la règle la plus importante de son peuple, et pourquoi ? Parce qu’il avait été trop sentimental, parce qu’il s’était lui même laissé envoûté par des sentiments humains, parce qu’il avait vu cette satané flûte.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme endormi alors que celui-ci commençait à reprendre connaissance. Rapidement, il arracha la flûte de pan de son cou, et s’enfuit dans les océans.

Lukas commença a penser qu’il existait peut-être une solution, qu’il pouvait toujours trouver un autre humain à noyer, pour racheter sa faute. Il se mit alors à nager, frénétiquement, pour tenter de trouver un autre bateau, mais il manquait de temps, et il tournait en rond. Avec la tempête, tous les bateaux étaient rentrés au port le plus proche.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, marquant la fin de son épreuve, il commença à paniquer, en pensant à ce qu’il lui arriverait.

 

Lorsqu’il replongea dans les profondeurs, il sentait comme si un couteau était en train de lui taillader le ventre.

Une fois arrivé, il vit deux gardes des eaux nager vers lui, l’air grave, lui intimant de les suivre. Ils le conduisirent alors devant une grande assemblée, composée de toutes les sirènes ayant plus de dix-huit ans. Lukas se mit à trembler, en sentant le regard accusateur de la foule se poser sur lui. Tous savaient.

Lukas compris, ce qui allait se passer. C’était déjà arrivé dans l’Histoire. Des années auparavant, une autre sirène avait refusé de noyer le premier humain qu’elle croisa, et son sort avait été terrible. Il eut un frisson de terreur rien qu’à l’imaginer, et refusa d’y penser.

Il arriva alors devant une sorte d’autel, devant lequel se trouvaient tous les grands du peuple.

Une grande voix s’éleva alors dans l’air, tandis que le plus vieil être de l’eau prenait la parole.

 

“Depuis la nuit des temps, les Hommes nous ont fait souffrir. Ils ne sont que d’immondes vermines, qui ne cherchent qu’à nous harponner, et a nous briser.”

 

Le discours commença, mais les mots ne se formaient qu’à peine dans les oreilles de Lukas, qui était trop effrayé pour discuter. Le doyen parla alors des humains, du danger qu’ils représentaient pour le peuple, s’ils se laissaient envoûter. Il parla de leur ancêtre, et de sa mémoire, qu’ils se devaient de conserver, et de venger, cela semblait durer des heures, il insista sur l’importance des âmes humaines, pour le fonctionnement de leur société. Lukas avait l’impression que le monde se floutait, il ne voyait plus devant lui, et sa tête lui tournait.

 

“Aujourd’hui, mes amis, mes camarades, le déshonneur s’est abattu sur notre peuple. L’un d’entre nous n’a pas accompli son devoir, et, pire encore, il est allé à l’encontre de toutes nos règles. Ce jeune homme, mes amis, ce jeune homme, qui vient tout juste d’entrer dans l’âge adulte, a commis le pire crime imaginable. Non seulement il n’a pas noyé d’humain aujourd’hui, comme son devoir l’était, mais en plus, et c’est là son crime le plus grand, il a sauvé un humain de la noyade, en le reconduisant sur la plage. La sentence pour un crime de cette importance doit être la peine maximale. ”

 

Lukas déglutit, la panique l’envahissant peu à peu. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, et même s’il avait pu, il ne pouvait pas s’échapper.

 

“Pour rappeler le sort de notre ancêtre originelle, la première à avoir subi l’infamie des humains, cet être honteux devra subir le même sort. Sa queue, symbole de son appartenance au monde des sirènes sera tranchée en deux, et plongée dans le sang d’un poisson lune, pour qu’elle devienne deux affreuses jambes humaines. Enfin, pour lui rappeler chaque jour son crime, il devra vivre auprès de l’humain qu’il à sauvé, auquel son âme sera liée.  
L'exécution aura lieu avant le lever du soleil.”

Le chef s’en alla alors, et la foule se mit à huer Lukas.

Il fut installé sur la place publique pour la nuit, gardé par d’autres sirènes, au vu de tous les passants, qui n’hésitaient pas à l’insulter quand ils passaient près de lui.  
Les sirènes étaient d’ordinaire un peuple soudé, il n’y avait pas de criminalité, ni de meurtres dans leur monde, si bien que trahir le peuple était, pour eux le pire délit que l’on puisse commettre.  
La plupart des habitants du peuple de l’eau ne connaissaient pas la compassion, et la gentillesse, ils étaient rongés par leur esprit de vengeance, et par leur colère.

 

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là, il était étrangement calme, résigné. Il ne voulait pas penser, il refusait d’imaginer ce qu’il se passerait le lendemain, et les jours d’après. Il sentait, peu à peu, lentement, insidieusement, l’angoisse monter en lui.

Les regards, haineux et accusateurs que les passants lui lançaient le poussait, cependant, à garder cet air stoique, froid et fermé qu’il portait si souvent. De l’extérieur, il ne semblait que légèrement contrarié de cette situation.

Mais intérieurement, la situation était toute autre. Il devait user de toute sa force pour empêcher ses membres de trembler, pour s’empêcher d’éclater en sanglots. Son coeur était lourd, comme sur le point d’exploser, de rompre, à chaque instant. Il sentait son estomac se contracter, puis se retourner, et tourner dans tous les sens, il avait l’impression que ses entrailles s’emmêlaient d’elle mêmes, il sentait comme si tout son corps était sur le point de se déchirer.

Puis, au milieu de la nuit, quand même les étoiles ne furent plus visible des profondeurs, dans la pénombre totale, une simple larme coula, le long de sa joue pâle.

Là, il se rendit compte que, dans sa main, il serrait toujours la flûte qu’il avait arrachée du coup du marin. Elle n’était plus en bon état, elle était brisée, et l’eau salée avait du la rendre inutilisable. Mais il la garda dans le creux de sa main.

 

Enfin, le soleil se leva. Avant même que ses premiers rayons ne traversent les flots, l'exécution débuta.

On l’avait amené là quelques heures auparavant, mis sur une estrade, placée sur la place à cette intention. Il était au vu et su de tous. Peu à peu, la place s’était remplie, de sirènes aux regards hostiles. Pas une once de pitié ou de tristesse ne paraissait sur leurs visages. Seulement la haine, cette haine qui les rongeait depuis la nuit des temps, cette haine, qui ne laissait place à aucun autre sentiment.

 

Lukas n’avait jamais ressenti de haine.

 

“C’est en mémoire de nos ancêtres, qui ont donné leur vie, pour que le véritable, le sanglant visage des humains soit révélé, et pour punir ceux qui trahissent notre peuple que nous sommes ici. Car hier, l’un d’entre nous a commis l’irréparable, l’un d’entre nous à poignardé sa propre espèce dans le dos.

Il est là, aujourd’hui, pour répondre de ses crimes. La justice est sur le point d’être rendue.”

 

Un son, menaçant d’approbation monta de la foule, qui se mit ensuite à chanter. Un chant de mort, un chant funèbre, qui transperça Lukas jusqu’aux os.

 

_C’est en sang qu’elle nous était revenue, pâle comme la Lune, triste comme les pierres._

_Son âme à un Homme elle avait cédé. C’est meurtrie qu’elle est retournée en mer._

 

Lukas sentit son coeur s’accélérer tandis que son bourreau s’avançait vers lui, une lame immense en main. Il tenta de se débattre, mais ses liens, trop serrés, lui écorchaient la peau. Il ne pouvait bouger. Il voulait crier, mais le chant des sirènes couvrait les sons qu’il pouvait faire. Le bourreau leva sa lame, et trancha.

 

Il sentit, un éclair de douleur, vif, et tranchant. Comme si tout son être s’était coupé en deux, comme si, d’un coup, on l’avait plongé dans de l’eau bouillante, comme si on arrachait, écaille par écaille sa queue de sirène.

 

_Aujourd’hui encore il nous faut la venger._

_Pour chacune des larmes qu’elle versa, le sang des humains coulera._

 

La douleur était sans pareille, immense, lancinante, comme si de l’acide coulait dans ses veines. Lukas hurlait, mais, une fois encore, la voix de ses frères et soeurs était plus forte. Il n’entendait qu’eux, que leurs voix, à l’unisson, il ne voyait plus rien, il ne sentait plus rien, plus rien que cette douleur terrible.

 

Puis, plus rien. Rien du tout, pas un son, pas un ressenti, pas une sensation, juste le noir, le noir et le vide le plus total.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Décision

Il sombrait dans les méandreuses profondeurs abyssales de l’inconscience. Peut-être qu’il s’était évanoui, parce que la douleur était trop forte, ou peut-être encore qu’il n’avait pas survécu à l’opération, peut être que son corps reposait à présent, mutilé, au fond des océans. 

 

Quelque chose vint alors lui chatouiller les narines. 

Il sentait, une brise fraîche, éffleurer son visage, et, une odeur, iodée. Ses paupières s’ouvrirent, et, pendant un instant, il ne vit rien, juste un éclair blanc qui lui brûla les yeux. Par réflexe, il tendit sa main pour se couvrir la vue. Il se sentait comme engourdi, vaseux. Comme s’il n’était pas  vraiment réel, une sorte de fantôme, peut être qu’il en était devenu un, peut être qu’il s’était changé en écume ?

Son corps s'était-il décomposé en milliers de petites gouttelettes salées ? 

Ce serait trop beau. 

 

Sa vision s'accoutuma alors à la luminosité, et tout ce qu’il put voir fut le ciel bleu, parsemé de quelques rares nuages de coton blanc. 

Une douleur sourde l’envahit alors, à mesure qu’il prenait conscience de lui même. Chaque infime cellule de son être était endolori, comme s’il avait été battu pendant des jours entiers, comme si tout son être voulait se souvenir d’une peine immense. Cependant, cette souffrance restait supportable. Elle ne le forçait pas à agoniser lentement, hurlant de douleur. Elle était plutôt comme une sorte de piqûre de rappel, pour qu’il se souvienne de ce qui s’était passé. 

Peut être que c’était la solution, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Se laisser emporter par la douleur, fuir, échapper à sa sentence. Se laisser agoniser, pour en mourir. Cela semblait une si bonne idée, il avait si mal, si mal. 

Il ne cherchait pas à bouger, il ne voulait pas. Avec un peu de chance, il se rendormirait, et ne sentirait plus rien. C’était cela, il allait mourir ici, sur la plage, entre la terre et la mer, le corps recouvert de sable. C’était sûrement la meilleure solution. Après, ce serait fini, il mourrait, et plus rien n'importerait. 

 

Au moment où il décidait cela, il entendit des bruits, qui semblaient se rapprocher de lui. Pourvu que personne ne le trouve, pourvu que personne ne le trouve. Il ne voulait voir personne, surtout pas d’humains. Or ils étaient les seuls habitants de la Terre, tout comme les sirènes habitaient la mer. 

Il entendit une sorte de couinement, puis une voix qui semblait inquiète. Deux orbites bleus parvinrent alors dans son champ de vision.

Ses yeux brûlaient, il souffrait encore. Alors, il les referma, tant pis pour la créature devant lui, et, dans un dernier soupir, il s’endormit à nouveau. 

 

*  * * 

 

Un nuage, doux, comme un lit d’algues flottant au gré du courant.

Un sentiment d’engourdissement, qui fait disparaître tout le reste, même les sons, pourtant présents autour. Les voix, des voix indistinctes, floues, si tant est qu’une voix peut être floue. Léger, un sentiment de légèreté. 

Il volait, il flottait, il nageait. Tout était clair et sombre à la fois. 

 

* * *

 

Lorsque ses yeux s’ouvrirent à nouveau, il ne vit pas grand chose. Une couleur, floue, claire. Comme si l’eau devant ses yeux était brouillée. Mais ce n’était pas de l’eau devant ses yeux, qui le brûlaient d’ailleurs.    
Il dut alors battre des cils, pour les humidifier. Il n’était plus dans l’eau, et ses yeux n’en avaient pas l’habitude. Ils étaient trop secs, c’était douloureux. 

Une fois que sa vision se fût habituée, il distingua ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Un ciel, d’un blanc crème lumineux.    
Il ne reconnaissait pas ce ciel, il n’était pas bleu, il n’y avait pas de nuages, ni de soleil. Sur lui, il sentait une sorte de pression, de poids réchauffant, réconfortant. Quelque chose le recouvrait.    
Les douleurs de son corps se réveillèrent également, petit à petit. Il sentait sa nageoire, non, ses jambes, douloureuses. Il soupira, et, il réalisa également que le simple fait de respirer de l’air était douloureux. Ses poumons brûlaient presque autant que ses yeux. 

C’était étrange, de sentir ses sens se réveiller les uns après les autres, d’abord la vue, puis le toucher, la respiration… C’était maintenant le tour de l'ouïe. Il entendait un remous familier au loin, celui des vagues s’écrasant sur la plage. Une chose qui ne faisait que lui rappeler sa condition, et comment ses pairs l’avaient bannis. 

 

En plus de son corps douloureux, il sentait aussi son coeur, presser contre sa poitrine, comme s’il était gonflé, comme peut l’être une partie du corps après avoir été meurtrie. Gonflé, et douloureux. 

 

Tout lui pesait, tout lui faisait mal. Il se demanda s’il était finalement mort, et si c’était son enfer personnel. Mais l’enfer n’existait pas pour les sirènes. Ni le paradis d’ailleurs.    
Lorsqu’une sirène mourait, son corps se changeait en sable, se déposait au fond de l’océan, et son âme se décomposait en petites gouttes d’eau qui flottent à la surface. 

 

Son enfer, ce n’était pas la mort, mais bien la vie. Il aurait préféré mourir, pour que tout soit fini au plus vite, enfin. Chaque jour de la vie serait désormais un jour de torture pour Lukas. 

Le suicide n’était même pas une option pour lui. Chez les sirènes, la mort ne pouvait survenir par suicide. L’éventualité même de se tuer soi même leur était un concept qu’ils ne pouvaient envisager. Personne n’avait encore jamais commis de suicide, en particulier parce que les sirènes n’étaient pas, ordinairement, soumis à de fortes émotions comme la joie, ou le désespoir.    
Ils ne comprenaient que la peur, et la colère. 

 

Si bien que Lukas, qui, en ce moment même ne chérissait pas la vie, ne pouvait concevoir l’idée de mettre fin a la sienne.   
Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu’il ressentait, et se décrivait son malheur comme une peur, une peur de ce qui allait lui arriver encore, la peur d’avoir mal. 

 

Après un moment, il s'accoutuma quelque peu à la douleur. Elle ne s’absentait pas, mais au moins, elle ne constituait pas sa principale préoccupation. Il pouvait penser à autre chose. Bien sur, la douleur était toujours présente, comme un inconnu qui vous suit, placé toujours dans votre champ de vision, si bien qu’il est impossible de ne pas le voir. Mais au moins, il n’est pas en plein milieu. 

 

A présent, il voulait découvrir ou il se trouvait, puisqu’il n’était pas écume. Non sans grimacer, il se redressa, se rendant alors compte qu’il était précédemment allongé, sur quelque chose de mou, et de sec. Il entendit quelque chose, qu’il ne sut identifier. Puis il regarda devant lui, un mur. Il tourna ensuite la tête à sa droite, pour voir une fenêtre, a travers de laquelle brillait un faible soleil. Puis il tourna sa tête à sa gauche, et il eut un mouvement de sursaut. 

Une personne se trouvait à côté de lui, assis sur ce qui semblait être une chaise. Une personne avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés. C’était un homme, qui souriait avec bienveillance. Une bienveillance telle, que Lukas n’eut pas peur. Il était simplement surpris. 

 

-Enfin tu es réveillé ! On a eu vraiment peur quand on t’a trouvé. Mais tu as l’air d’aller bien ! Je reviens, je vais prévenir les autres ! 

 

Et il s’enfuit de la pièce rapidement. Lukas n’avait pas dit un seul mot. Son visage était comme impassible. A présent que sa peur était passée, il se sentait vide. Ni heureux, ni effrayé. Juste… Vide. 

Il profita de cet instant, où il était sûr d’être seul, pour se regarder lui même. Il portait une sorte de vêtement étrange, blanc, et en soulevant la couverture, il vit pour la première fois ses jambes. 

C’était affreux. C’était laid. Une large cicatrice rouge et boursouflée striait la peau sur l’intérieur de chaque jambe, partant de la cuisse jusqu’au pied.    
Intrigué, il passa sa main dessus, pour sentir, pour que ses doigts puissent se rendre compte, toucher la blessure. C’était laid. laid. laid. laid. Il resta bloqué sur cette vision d’horreur, il ne pouvait détourner le regard, il ne pouvait cesser de regarder cette immondice. Il avait deux jambes, il était devenu humain. Mais, non seulement on lui avait toujours appris que les humains étaient des créatures immondes, mais en plus, il était un humain blessé, enlaidi. Ses jambes, première différence entre hommes et sirènes, étaient laides, et elles le seraient à jamais, il n’y avait pas de moyen de faire disparaître cette marque, cette cicatrice. 

 

Il n’entendit pas tout de suite les bruits de pas, qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu’à ses jambes. Si bien qu’il était toujours en train d’observer son corps, quand ils entrèrent. 

 

Lukas releva brusquement la tête, soudain apeuré. Il tenta de bouger, mais sans succès, alors, il se contenta de se recouvrir de nouveau, de se cacher sous la couverture. Il les regarda. Ils étaient trois, tous blonds. D’abord, celui qui l’avait accueilli a son réveil, puis, un grand, a l’air sérieux, portant des lunettes. Et enfin, un autre, d’un blond un peu plus doré que celui des autres, et des yeux moins glacés.

Lukas mit un temps a reconnaître ce visage, qui pourtant avait basculé toute sa vie. Ses yeux, qui l’avaient tant troublé au premier regard, ces yeux là même, qui avaient entraîné sa disgrâce. 

C’était l’homme qu’il avait sauvé de la noyade.

Alors, il fut, pour la première fois de sa vie, envahi par une rage intense. Une sensation, qu’il identifia comme telle, parce qu’il avait vu les siens, il avait vu leur haine, et maintenant, il était persuadé de ressentir cette même haine. C’était de sa faute, c’était entièrement a cause de lui qu’il avait des jambes, objet laid de l’asservissement des Hommes a la terre.    
Dès cet instant ou il le reconnut, il eut envie de se projeter vers lui, et de le frapper, de toutes ses forces. Alors, il se propulsa hors du lit, d’un bond.    
Mais il avait oublié ses douleurs, et il avait oublié sa faiblesse, et celle de ses nouvelles jambes. Son saut, qu’il voulait rapide, et menaçant, se termina en chute lamentable. 

  
Il n’entendait plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien. Mais il pensait toujours, consumé par sa haine, et sa colère.  _ Il _ était là, et, il arrivait a penser que s'il parvenait à le tuer, alors peut être que les siens le laisseraient revenir, peut être qu’ils lui rendraient sa nageoire.    
Il flottait, entre le conscient et l’inconscient. Dans ces moments ou l’on est en plein rêve, mais ou l’on sait précisément ou l’on est. Durant ce moment, il parvint a se convaincre de la nécessité d’accomplir ce qu’il n’avait pas pu faire auparavant. Il parvint a se persuader que son seul moyen d’échapper a son sort, était de mettre fin a la vie de cet odieux humain. Le schéma se dessinait devant ses yeux, clairement. Il allait prendre sa vie, et offrir ses restes au peuple de la mer, pour expier sa faute. Ainsi, ils accèpteraient peut être de le laisser retourner en mer. 

 

Il rouvrit alors les yeux. Il était encore sur le sol, et il entendait qu’on s’agitait autour de lui. Des éclats de voix affolées parvenaient jusqu’à ses oreilles. Il n’avait dû perdre connaissance que quelques instants.    
Quatres bras forts le soulevèrent alors, et le remirent dans son lit. Il n’était pas encore assez remis pour se rendre compte tout de suite que ces bras étaient reliés a deux humains. Et il mit encore plus de temps a se rendre compte qui étaient ces humains. C’était le grand a lunettes, et  _ L’autre.  _ L’infâme. 

 

-Oh, par tous les saints, ça va ? Tu ne t’es pas fait mal ? 

  
Le blond qui avait été là a son réveil s’agitait, affolé, lui posant des centaines de questions. C’était étrange. Que quelqu’un s’interroge sur son état, que quelqu’un semble s’inquiéter pour lui. Il pencha la tête en le regardant, oubliant pour un temps sa haine de  _ l’autre _ . 

Il cligna alors des yeux, le regardant avec surprise. Puis il se dégagea, et resta assis sur le lit, secouant la tête. Il soupira. 

 

-On devrait le laisser se reposer, il a l’air encore tout perdu.    
  
Le petit blond lui fit alors un grand sourire. 

 

-Je repasserai plus tard, ne t’en fais pas. Sens toi libre de le faire savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ! 

 

Puis les trois partirent, laissant Lukas seul, encore une fois. Il n’avait pas dit un seul mot, depuis le début. Pas un son. Pas une seule parole. Il soupira, et s’allongea, sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il voulait tenter de mettre un plan au point, pour éliminer cet être, cet humain. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre. Il avait essayé de se lever, mais sans succès. Comment assassiner quelqu’un si l’on ne peut même pas marcher ? Oh, des idées, il en avait. Mais des moyens, pas vraiment. Il allait devoir être discret, pour ne pas risquer de se faire arrêter par les humains, qui risqueraient alors de compromettre tout son retour. Une question s'immisca alors dans son esprit. Qu’allait-il faire, de retour sous l’océan ? Les autres, allaient-ils l’accepter ? Ou le rejeter une nouvelle fois ? Comment sa famille allait elle réagir ?    
Son petit frère. Il avait dû abandonner son frère, son tout petit. Pour la première fois, il mesura les conséquences de son exil, non pas pour lui, mais pour la seule personne qui comptait, ou qui avait jamais compté. Par sa faute, son petit frère se retrouvait désormais seul, pour vivre dans le monde terne des océans. 

Il voulait rentrer chez lui, il voulait retourner veiller sur son frère. Pour cela, il n’y avait qu’une chose à faire. Accomplir sa tâche. Tuer son premier humain.

 


End file.
